


It Took Me By Surprise I Must Say

by sadieb798



Series: Bi-Verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Gay New York is a great book guys, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, brief mention of queer 1930s New York, just pretend civil war and infinity war don't exist, privacy isn't in Natasha's dictionary, to say nothing of age of ultron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieb798/pseuds/sadieb798
Summary: Natasha goes through Steve's internet history and an Interesting Discovery™ is made.





	It Took Me By Surprise I Must Say

**Author's Note:**

> In observance of Pride Month, we decided to post this little gem of a ficlet for the continuing shenanigans that is the Bi-Verse. 
> 
> Just know that any sweeties out there that are still in the closet: you are still valid, you still matter, and we just want you to be safe. Come out in _your_ own time.

To say Natasha’s surprised to find out about Steve’s sexuality is an understatement. 

_ Shocked  _ would have been more accurate - but since she was the one who discovered it, she handed the whole situation like the professional that she is. Among her other list of achievements, she was also the one who presented Steve with his his first ever SHIELD-issued laptop. After the Battle of New York, he went out and bought his own Stark laptop to use separately, a decision she approved of. (Considering what happens a few months later to SHIELD, it was excellent unintentional foresight.) She was patient and showed Steve how to use both computers; his first Skype call was to Tony, who gave Steve a crash-course lesson on the Internet, and Steve masters them without a hitch.

That being said, she has had to go through her mark’s internet history so often for missions that it has become an ingrained habit. The only reason she breaks into Steve’s apartment is because it keeps him on his toes - she goes through his internet history because she’s bored. Her discovery happened about a year after New York, and a few months into her and Steve’s working relationship in DC. Imagine her surprise when, after hacking into his computer - RgrSGrnt,  _ really  _ Steve - and was idly perusing his internet history, she came across several web searches for how to flirt with men. 

It was at that point that Steve entered the apartment, dropped his gym bag on the floor, and deposited his keys in the dish he keeps on a little table next to the door. Natasha doesn’t bother moving from her recline on the couch. 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Steve asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

“Only when I know they’re home,” she replied, not bothering to take her eyes off the computer screen.

She scrolled further down the list of recent searches, and it was an amazing sign of trust that Steve let her do it. But then again, he did know from experience that she was capable of disabling a man twice her size, so it was probably for his best interest that he just let her do what she wanted. A few other things popped up in the search; things she knew were on The List. Further investigation showed that the most expansive search in his history was on Marvin Gaye. 

Interesting.

“And the word ‘private’?” Steve continued, standing by the armrest behind her head.

Natasha smirked. “Only in mission briefs,” she said as she closed the laptop lid and handed it to him. He took it, but didn’t say anything. She waited.

“So,” he began a bit awkwardly, blue eyes flitting away. "How much did you see?"

"All of your most recent searches."

"Oh." His ears began to turn pink.

“Bisexual?” she asked, rising elegantly from the couch.

“Yeah,” he confirmed uncomfortably, as he set the laptop down. She waited until he’d pulled his hand away before punching him on the arm. He stared down at her with wide eyes.

“What was  _ that _ for?” he asked, surprised.

“You could have  _ told _ me that  _ before _ I started pestering you about going out with one of the girls!” She said, exasperated.

Steve at least had the good grace to look ashamed. “I didn’t want to be rude - ” he started.

Natasha gave him a withering look that stopped him from continuing. “Steve. Women do  _ not _ want to waste their time on men who are not interested,” she explained. She could see he was already ashamed and reined in her annoyance. Once it was gone, she gently asked, “Do you even want to go out with women?”

Steve shrugged, but wouldn’t meet her gaze. “Not really. There isn’t a woman who interests me like Peggy did...but that’s likely to change.”

“Well, there’s no law stopping you from dating men,” she pointed out.

His brow furrowed in thought as he mulled it over. “That’s true…” he acknowledged with a nod.

“No time like the present to start,” she replied with a shrug, watching his face.

Steve shrugged again. “Yeah okay.”

“Good,” she said, turning away from him.

“Glad that’s settled,” he said dryly.

“One thing though,” Natasha began, turning back and finding his blue eyes already on her. “Why did you use Google? You know how to talk to men.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at her. “Natasha, trying to get a fella in the thirties was a  _ lot  _ different than it is now. For one thing, if I’d tried then, I’d have gotten thrown into prison - and before you ask,  _ no,  _ I never went down to the docks,” he said, cutting her off. Natasha’s mouth closed with a snap, her teeth gently clacked together.

“True,” she admitted. He  _ did _ have a point, after all. It was a strange thing to think that it wasn’t so long ago that homosexuality was illegal in the United States. Especially if one saw it from Steve’s shoes: a blink of an had passed and suddenly men and women could get married to someone of the same sex.

“Besides, nobody wanted a scrawny little thing like me,” Steve said in a way that was more than a little self-deprecating. “Not in the romance department anyway,” he elaborated.

Natasha didn’t allow a frown to cross her features, her training kept her face as impassive as possible. She hated seeing any of her teammates succumb to their inner demons or insecurities, especially someone as wholesome as Steve. Besides, talking about said insecurities made her uncomfortable, and more acutely aware of her own shortcomings.

“Well,” she started, trying to get on to more lighter topics. “At least now that you’re acquainted with the internet, maybe Stark will show you some of the famous pornos of Captain America.”

His blush spoke volumes.

**Author's Note:**

> sadieb798: One day I _will_ make a Queer Steve Rogers in the 30s fic! *shakes fist* One day!!!


End file.
